


In the name of love

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Fourteen year old Freddie,has six parents,three mums,three dads,his dads are dentists,his mums are doctors/nurses,Freddie has anxiety,he has a service dog to help him day to day.Freddie's in a relationship with George michael,a cute hot boy of the school.George smokes,does drugs,drinks,its when they go to a house party,things go wrong.George drives drunk,they get into an accident,resulting in freddie having to be in hospital,his parents finding out.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/John Deacon





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Taylor may:14_ **

**_George michael:18_ **

**_Brianna May(Brian sister,married to Roger):37_ **

**_Joan Deacon(Johns sister,married to Brian):37_ **

**_Regina Taylor(Roger sister,Married to John):37_ **

_**John deacon(Joan's brother):38** _

_**Brian May(Brianna's brother):34** _

_**Roger taylor(Regina's brother):34** _

_**...........** _

** _Fourteen year old Freddie,has six parents,three mums,three dads,his dads are dentists,his mums are doctors/nurses,Freddie has anxiety,he has a service dog to help him day to day.Freddie's in a relationship with George michael,a cute hot boy of the school.George smokes,does drugs,drinks,its when they go to a house party,things go wrong.George drives drunk,they get into an accident,resulting in freddie having to be in hospital,his parents finding out.  
_ **

** _..........................._ **

** _May 1st 1990,Saturday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.I have anxiety and a service dog.My service dog is a German shepherd,called Nova,she helps me in day to day life,i have six parents,three mums,three dads.dad(Roger)is a dentist so are papa(John) and daddy(Brian),mum(Regina)is a nurse.Mother(Joan)is a doctor and mummy(Brianna)is a nurse too.I have a boyfriend,my parents don't know,his name is George michael,he's eighteen,smokes,drives,does drugs,drinks.

Daddy wants to give me a check up,i always refuse and hide.until i'm caught and made to."Freddie?",oh no.dad.mum,mummy,mother are at work.dad,daddy and papa are stuck watching me."Freddie!",papa calls.i hid in my room,in the walk in closet.I haven't told them i'm gay.

"Freddie!"daddy yelled.i heard him walk into my room.the closet door opened,i have Nova over my thighs.keeping her quiet."I know you're in here",he says.i came out,"Freddie,are you scared?",i nodded."i don't want to daddy",i say"i know baby",he cooed.

They also took in my Biological brother,when he turned eighteen,he's now in the Army.I can't wait until he comes home."Up?",i ask,he picked me up.Daddy kissed my cheek.Nova followed,i'm interested in fixing up cars.George does too whenever his car breaks,he fixes up his own car.

We have two garages,one with a beat up car,Vauxhall.its an old car.From the 50s.daddy laid me on the dreaded dental chair,dad leaned it back."Open wide",papa says,i do.dad and papa check my teeth before daddy gives me a cleaning,a thorough cleaning which i hate,mouth prop,numbing shots(x3),under the gums scraping.deep clean with the polisher."Freddie bear,open wide for me",daddy says.I shook my head,Nova alerted to my anxiety spiking

i bolted to my room,Nova alerting me.I soon passed out to my anxiety spiking to high for me to handle.I came round on the sofa,"honey?",daddy."you're okay,its okay",he says."you had a pretty bad anxiety attack",dad says,stroking my ankle.

mum,mummy,mother came home.

I went to bed.

** _May 2nd 1990,Sunday_ **

Today i had been planning to start working on the beat up car,i've seen george do it a thousand times.they were all at work,i asked George to come over,we stayed in the garage,in clothes that we don't mind getting dirty,i'm in a white T shirt,old jeans,work boots.George in almost the same.

I open the hood of the car,we started working on the car.with george constantly being annoying,tickling me,kissing me on the cheeks."George,stop it,they don't know you're here",i say.

"do you think,its time we tell them?",he asked"George,it can wait",i say"you've gotta go!",i tell him,he ran,"we're home!",daddy calls"garage!",i yelled."why?",dad asked.i went quiet.shut the hood of the car,went under the car,started tightening bolts before removing the doors,painting them,replacing parts,putting them back on,i did with the other three doors.

repainted the whole car, replaced the wheels."you did this?",dad asked"yeah",i say."go shower",papa says,i showered.walk downstairs"hey you",Mummy says"Hi mummy",i smile,she and daddy are the fun ones,papa,Mother are the more strict type'i'm gonna ground you' parents.dad and mum don't punish me,they're caring,they all are.

I spotted George's car outside,"dad,papa,daddy,mum,mummy,mother may i go to a party?I'll be home by midnight",i say"Okay,but you better be home by midnight!",mother says"i will",i say"i promise!",i say."okay then",she says.I put on a blue T shirt,jeans,trainers,walked out to george's car.

he drove us to the party,George pulled up,"ready?",he asked"yes",i say,we kissed"i love you",i smiled"i love you too",he says,tickling me once again"mikey!quit it!",i laugh.we go inside,I didn't drink or drugs,only smoked.

"George,i wanna go home",i tell him"why?",he slurred"don't feel to good",i tell him.we got into his car,"i think i'm gonna be sick",i tell him,i puked into the road."you're not driving drunk",i say.he rolled his eyes,ruffling my hair,i squealed."you trust me?",he pouts"Don't do the pout!",i giggle.he kept doing it,i let him drive,he crashed,my leg felt numb,police pulled up,i was in tears,George is drunk.ambulance pulled up,i was helped out the car and onto a stretcher,first george came to me,kissed my hand,promised to tell his parents."you'll be okay",he says"i promise Freddie",he says.

i begged them to let George come with me,i hated being alone.they accepted as long as an officer came with,george held my hand.we got to the hospital,I knew my leg was fucked.pardon my language,i was taken to surgery,George kissed my cheek,promising to wait for me.

**_ (hours after surgery) _ **

I started coming round,saw my doctor in the room,Dr Jamie O'Connor."Jamie?",i croaked"how're you feeling?",he asked"sore",i say."my leg feels numb",i say."you somehow managed to fracture it,it was put into place and held together with pins and plates",Jamie says."where's my boyfriend?",i ask"in police Custody,he's over the limit",Jamie says."who drove?",he asked"he did,he pouted at me,knowing i'll give in,he's adorable when he does it",i say.

I show Jamie a picture,"you're right",he says"that was when,he asked me out,he was pouting at me",i say."your parents are here",he says"which ones?i have six of them",i say,"your dad and father",i nodded.

"your three mums are here too,they don't know about your boyfriend",i nodded."Freddie",dad says"hey",i say,daddy,mum,mother and mummy walked in"i gotta tell you something",i say"mmhmm",they hum."i'm gay,i have a boyfriend,i didn't tell you because i was scared i'd be disowned",i say.

"we'd never disown you",dad says."Really?",i asked."yes",mummy says."how old is this boyfriend?",daddy asked."E....eighteen",i say."eighteen?!",dad says"four years older",papa says."he drove didn't he?",mum asked,i nodded"was he drunk?",mother asked,i nodded. 

i was discharged,i wanted to see George.he came running in straight o me.he picked me up,carefully helping me wrap my legs around his waist,my arms around his neck."Freddie",he says"i was so worried",he says."don't worry about me,i'm fine,cuts and bruises",he says.

i wouldn't let go of him,"Freddie love,i'm fine",he says"i'm more worried about you",he says"fractured my leg,was put in place with pins and plates,i love you",i say"i love you too",he says."don't cry",he says"i was scared George",i say"i know,so was i",he says,wiping my tears,he sat me down on a chair,Nova ran to us.

"good girl",i say. she laid on my lap,i cried on my boyfriends shoulder."Freddie,its okay,i've got you",he says.i calmed down."i can't drive for a month now",he says."I finished off that car in the garage",i say."on your own?",i nodded,we kissed."tell you what?I've got a bunch of old cars,that need a touch up in my dads old garage,once you're healed,we can start on them",i nodded.

"i have an uber waiting for us",he says."planned ahead",he smiled.he helped me in before getting in himself,my parents didn't stop him.they saw him being nice to me,i was dropped off home,i gave George a kiss,i went to my room.my parents got home.

"freddie?is it safe to come in",dad asked"yeah",i say"you know what we're about to say",i nodded."leave my boyfriend,he's not a good influence on me,he's eighteen,will get me into trouble",i say."exactly,Freddie,you can stay with him as long as there's no drinking",mum says.

**_ May 3rd 1990,Monday _ **

I went out to the garage,sat on the hood of the car.with the garage door open,i laid back.sighing."hey love",George"go away George",i tell him."What's up?",he asked."my parents want me to leave you",i say."i wont do it",i say.we kiss.he joined me on the hood of the car."care for a smoke?",he asked"Sure",i say.

he lit one for me,we smoked."Freddie!",shit.i put it out."you better not be in that garage!",Mum yelled.i swallow hard,George left.Mum came in.with mother."get to your room,you should be resting",mother says"didn't feel like it",i say."its nice laying here,getting a tan",i say.

"get inside",Mother says"nah",i say.then the rest of my parents walk in.daddy picked me up,i was pouting,"you can wipe that pout off your face",dad says."you're grounded",papa says"that's not fair!",i say."yes it is,no more seeing this boyfriend of yours,he's eighteen,a bad influence",dad says."I love him!",i argued."don't say that,He got you into an accident!",papa says.i whimper.daddy kissed my cheek. 

"i love George,dad.He loves me!",i say."don't argue with us!",mother says"leave my baby alone",Mummy says."Brianna!",dad says"he's dating an eighteen year old!",papa says."i know Freddie was smoking that night,his breath stunk of it",papa says."No More seeing him",daddy says.i went out to the garage on my crutches.

I open the hood of the car,started it,damn it,replaced the oil cap.engine.tightened it,started it,that's what i want to hear.the purr of this baby.replaced the radio,fixed the heater.sprayed the car with protective spray,cleaned the wheels too.

dad walked in,i turned on the car."Freddie,you know,i could get this expanded if you wanna start working on cars",he says"really?",i ask"of course",he smiled.

**_ Six weeks later,June 14th 1990,Monday _ **

I'm healed now,dad kept his promise.expanded the garage,i cleaned it up.I asked George to help clean up while dad was bringing another beat up car.we finished cleaning up,dad backed in the car."Freddie,if you can get this baby to start,you can keep it",he says"is it a Camaro?",i ask"yes it is",he says"Deal",i say.

I open the hood,"the engine,oil cap need to be replaced",i say,george helped me get it out.i replaced it,tightening it,same with the oil cap,replaced the heater,radio.George painted the car,hot red,replaced the exhaust"turn her on",he says,i do,heard the purr.

"she's mine",i say."i'll be holding onto the keys",he says."I could put her into my dads old garage",George offered"Sure",dad says."the insurance is in my name",he says to me,i nodded.George took it to his dads garage."anymore i can work on?",i ask"yes there is",dad says.he brought it in.

my mouth dropped."1973 Ferrari",i say.I open the hood of the Ferrari,i wipe away the dust on the engine,classic model."Freddie,this is your car,its under your name,i'm paying insurance,once you turn fifteen,you get the keys to this and Camaro",he says,i nodded.

dad helped me get the engine out,he took out the radio,passed it to me,i fixed it up,replaced the wires,put it back.dad started fixing under the car.mummy walked in"what are you doing?",she asked,dad hit his head,i snorted,giggling."don't you start giggling",dad says."i'm sorry",i say.i replaced the engine.

tightening it into place,replaced the oil cap,licence plates with the exact name but new.George came back,"George,gonna need your help here",i say.he turned on the car,nothing,we replaced everything from hubcaps to exhaust pipes.

i turn her on,perfect roar.i painted it baby blue before adding a clear coat to protect it.i replaced the wheels.George replaced the breaks and acceleration,gear stick,seat belts,new seats."lets get a look at this beauty",i say.

"Not bad",i smile."i agree",he says."next car,we get,we fix,paint,sell",George says"deal,if we earn a lot,we can open a garage,expand this out,do this up",i say.i kiss him."this is why i fell in love with you",i say"the brains?",he asked"No the looks",i say.i checked the oil cap,needed a new one,i took it off,replaced it,put everything back,filled her up with oil.

"Dad?can i drive it?",i ask"with my watch",i nodded.i got the keys.i backed out carefully.before pulling back in.I turn off the car,hand dad the keys.daddy and papa walk in,mother and mum are at work.

"did you fix this up?",daddy asked"with george's help on the engine",i say.George took it to his dads garage.he replaced the bumper on it,he drove back with a 1957 Plymouth belvedere,needs paint work,new bumper,engine,hubcaps,exhaust,radio,seats,breaks.

I took off the engine,replaced it with a bit of tightening,oil,replaced the bumper,hubcaps,sanded off the rust.

**_ June fifteenth 1990,Tuesday _ **

I walk to the garage,continued on sanding off rust before replacing the exhaust,radio,breaks,i fit the new seats."what are doing up so early?",Mum asked."fixing up an old Plymouth belvedere",i say."your dad put you up to this",she sighs"inside,go shower,get dressed",she says,i nodded"take Nova on a walk!",i nodded.i got dressed"Nova!",i call.I needed spray paint.

i went to the mall,went to the paint shop to find spray paint for my fixed up car.that i can sell."what can i get ya?",an employee asked,i roll my eyes,the leash around my waist"Nova,focus",i say.she got a treat,i look at all the spray paint,grabbed a few cans of red,blue,silver,clear coat.

"aren't you little young to be buying spray paint",that voice.i ignored the thought,paid for the cans."don't ignore me,guess who this is",N No,Kareem's not due home until July."K....Kareem?",i stammered"the one and only",he picked me up."i missed you!",i say."i missed you too",he says."what are you doing?",he asked"my boyfriend and dad are helping me fix up old cars",i say."i've already got ownership to a Camaro and a 1973 Ferrari",i say.

we got home"guess who's home!",i call,they all come in."he found me in the mall,"i say"Kareem honey",Mum says"Hi mum",he says.

I walk to the garage,continued spraying the car with red,silver along the stripes.let it dry,Kareem came in,casual clothes"what are you doing home early?",i ask"they let me",he says."i heard what happened",he says"we don't bring that up",i say."i was dumb enough to let my boyfriend drive drunk,i got a fractured leg that is healed now,i wished for you to be there",i say.

"just leave me alone",i snarled.George came in"finished?",i nodded"just gotta clear coat it",i say,doing just that."my sister wants to buy it",he says"great,how much?",i ask."two hundred grand",he says"i'll take it",i say,i got the money,we sold the car,he drove it to his parents.bring back my two cars,i repainted them on the seats,polished up the dash,windows,went under the car."hey mikey,gonna need light,hand me the torch?",i ask,he does"shit",i say"what?",he asked"loose pipe",i say,he came under,tightened it."hold on,what's that?",i ask"MAGGOTS!",we say.its in the the Ferrari"DAD!",i yelled."what?",daddy came in."umm......",i say.

papa came in."there's maggots under the car",i say."Ferrari",i say,papa cleaned it off"wimps the pair of you",he says"George,you're welcome to stay for dinner,we do embarrass Freddie",papa says"sure i'll stay.",George says.we got the garage expanded.That day.


	2. Jaguar

**_ June fifteenth 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

George brought in and old Jaguar,he had cleaned it up.i fixed it up,painted it,"we can sell them at school",i smirk.we took them to school on a tow truck.got them off.i went to principle beach's office"Sir?",he looks up"yes Freddie?",he says"am i allowed to sell cars on school property",i ask"No",he says."what if i fixed them up myself",i say"then yes",he says"okay",i say."we got permission!",i say.

everyone came out,we kept my cars at the garage.brought out the for sale ones.Prenter walked out,Principle beach came out,George and i were polishing up the cars"oh my boys",he says"we fixed them up,i bought the paint and spare parts",i say"i attach them,Freddie fixes up the other stuff",George says.

We had recently fixed up the jaguar,1970s Beetle,1990s BMW.

"our prices are from three hundred to two hundred grand",i say."i'll buy one",Mr Hardy"you're joking sir",i say"Not at all,",he says.I wanted to keep the Jaguar."our cheapest is the BMW",i say.i hadn't replaced the breaks since they worked fine."you have a car",George says to him.

we managed to sell them,got over a grand in cash.we got back,i showered,daddy dragged me into his exam room.I sat on the chair"since i never gave you that cleaning",he says"no",i say"Freddie Taylor May Deacon",he hissed.i laid back,he leaned the chair back,putting the light over my mouth."open wide for me",he says,putting on gloves and mask.he picked up his tools,i do.

he checked my teeth with the mirror"did you sell the cars?",he asked,i got a nod out."look at you go,little mechanic",i blushed.he put the tools down."what flavor,i am gonna give your teeth a good polishing",he says."uhh Vanilla",i tell him."i might numb you first",he says"Not the shots",i whimper"i'm sorry honey love,i have to",he says,kissing my cheek,stroking my hair,"take a deep breath for me,focus on the ceiling",he says.

i open my mouth,daddy numbed me."Open really big for me",he says,i do,papa walked in.Nova licked my hand,"you're doing so well",daddy says,polishing my teeth.he put it down,picking up the scraper,below the gum scraping,"freddie,breathe please,its alright",papa says.daddy soon finished."you did so well Freddie",he says,putting me on his lap,i curl into him"Daddy,i feel sick",i tell him,he felt my forehead.

"mhmm",he hums"fever",he says."go sleep in my bed for a bit,i'll be up soon with chicken soup and a chamomile tea",i nodded.

I did just that"Kareem",he walked past me."i'm sorry for snapping",i say."they wanted me to leave my boyfriend",i tell him"did you?",he asked"No,you know that Kareem",i say,he hates me,i know it.I went out to the garage,i brought in an old Jeep.took off the doors,worked on the engine.

sanded off the pain,grabbed the spray cans,painted it a Bright blue,replaced the wheels.daddy came out to the garage."what are you doing out here?",he asked"Fixing up the jeep,figured if i get it to start,i'll give it to papa",i say.I replaced the Exhaust pipe,breaks,acceleration.left the doors off for now,sanded them,painted them,fixed them onto new hinges. 

polished up everything else.grabbed the key.please start.I turn it,It started!

"papa!",i call,coughing.he walked in"did you just fix this up?",i nodded"got it started,its yours",i tell him."Freddie",Mummy calls"yes Mummy",i say,using my 'little boy' tone."go clean up,dinners almost ready",she says"yes Mummy!",i giggle.she tickled me."M Mummy!",i squealed"awe",she cooed,picking me up"my wittle baby",she cooed,i giggle,snuggling into her.

She sat me at the table.we ate dinner"Mummy cuddle?",i pout.mummy picked me up,putting me on her lap.blowing raspberries on my tummy."Mummy!",i giggled.I went to the garage,she followed.

George brought in my car,resprayed the wheels in clear coat for traction.Polished the mirror,dashboard,windows,doors.

**_ June sixteenth 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up",Mother says,Nova jumped onto me,licking my face"uh huh,leave me alone",i mumble."don't make me tickle you",she says.mother sat with me.she spanked my bottom"Mother!",i squeal.

"you had an attitude yesterday",she says."Kareem hates me",i say."no he doesn't",she says."yes he does,he wants me to leave George",i say,i walk to the garage in old clothes.George is here"hey baby",i smile,we kissed.

"I got us an old Harley",he says"from 1972?",he nodded.he brought it in.George stripped it for parts,i worked on it,sprayed it with a new black coat,protective waterproof coat.George puts everything back,started it,all my parents came running."george brought it",i say.


End file.
